Picket
because he's had a half-***ed page since I made him in the first place MAY BE IN A NEW FAN FIC BUT I DONT KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THE ENDING SO IDK Picket belongs to Luster. Do not use him without permission. Straight off the plane to a new hotel Just touched down, you could never tell Picket is free to mention in anything, but please ask before using him; the answer will probably be yes, but still ask please. As lead vocalist in a very popular alternative band, Picket gets a lot of face time. He's used to the spotlight, and sure knows how to attract (and keep) the attention of huge crowds of dragons. He is obviously very rich, and has many admirers. He generally doesn't spend his money willy-nilly, and usually just uses it to pay for hotel rooms or to give generous tips. A big house party with a crowded kitchen People talk shh but we don't listen =Description= Devilishly handsome (once described as "divine beauty") and incredibly wealthy, Picket is definitely a show-stopper when it comes to looks. Standing taller than the average SandWing, Picket is usually visible in the crowds of swooning fans and swarming photographers. He has a long neck and long limbs, but not so that they're awkward or lanky. He is well proportioned, though his wings are kind of small, and his tail is a little thick and stiff. His talons are very dexterous, and he has thin claws and digits. He is very fit and toned, boasting incredibly attractive muscles that helped earn him the title of "Pyrrhia's Hottest SandWing". He isn't overly muscular, and is by no means a "lunk", but he is muscular enough to be noticeable. Photographs of him shirtless are a commonplace masterpiece on magazine covers, and he is by no means shy with showing some scales. His snout is remarkably handsome, with a nicely squared jaw and a smooth bridge of his snout. In general, his skull is rather boxy and simple, but he is show-stoppingly attractive. He is known for an iconic crooked smile, that is almost globally recognized as the smirk of the "hottest SandWing". His scales are a whitewashed color, tinged slightly with the palest shade of terracotta. His scales are also notably dry, and are never very shiny: a blessing when it comes to glares from camera flashes. His underbelly is a darker terracotta, matching the sail on his spine, and his wing membranes. The barb on his tail fades to terracotta, and then to pitch black on the very tip of the barb. His eyes are a rich reddish brown, and are usually hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. His horns and claws are a shiny obsidian black, and he often has to polish them with special products to make them relatively matte so they match the dryness of his scales. In his ears, he has two small golden hoops, and also the occasional gold ring through the fleshy sail on his spine. He never wears any rings on his claws, and the media always keeps close tabs on his fingers, making sure nothing goes unnoticed. For concerts, he will occasionally paint with dark red pigments on his scales. He also is a huge fan of colored powder, and often makes it imperative that he has some at any large events like a concert or a party. He also has a tattoo that says the band's name on his thigh. His wardrobe is pretty much bipolar; he wears anything from expensive tuxedos that cost more than the average house, to graphic t-shirts with lesser-known bands on them. He usually wears sunglasses when in public, and refuses to wear any form of hat. He is often ridiculed by the media for his lack of style, and his inability to make nice outfits. As one reporter said, "his attractiveness is definitely from his body, and not from his clothing." Tell me that I'm wrong but I do what I please Way too many people in the Addison Lee =Personality= Described as egotistical and arrogant, Picket has let the fame get a little to his head. ew i dont wanna write 5 foot something with the skinny jeans Don't look back, baby follow me =History= As a young dragonet, Picket was never really an outcast; he wasn't the most popular dragon in school (he was envious of that title), but he was at least known by everyone. He wasn't really a nerd, or a jock, but kind of a middle-ground/kinda awkward kid. He got average grades and such, and wasn't really noticeable. Until high school. When he reached junior year, he became a little more well known, and started getting more involved with The End (while he claims he formed it, that part is still up to debate). He started getting more "cool" friends, and got more popular among his peers. In school, he never reached "most popular" (he did become acquainted with that dragon though), but once he graduated high school, his fame skyrocketed. He never went to college, not really having the money or desire to pursue further education. Instead, he dedicated his time to The End: making songs, albums, and advertising their gigs. They started out playing in small bars and such, until they got recognized by a minor record company. After a little under a year with that company, a bigger (one of the most famed record companies) name bought them out, and have since been endorsing them. You and me and all our friends I don't care how much we spend =Abilities= Being a SandWing, Picket retains all the typical abilities of his tribe. Though he rarely ever needs his natural defenses, he is still physically capably of being dangerous; he can breath fire, and has a venomous barb on the tip of his tail. However, due to issues when wading through throngs of other dragons, he had the venom from his barb surgically removed (he had had too many incidents where he accidentally stung someone and was really getting tired of the lawsuits). Physically, he is pretty strong, but he isn't one to bodybuild or anything crazy; he just likes to be fit to look nice. He could probably punch someone out, but he generally tries to stay nonviolent: punching others generally ruins your reputation. He desperately tries to keep the bad media of him to a low, and will often lie through his teeth just to maintain his reputation. He usually tries to apologize after the press is gone if he personally hurt someone's image, but he gets dragged away most of the time, so he has quite a few dragons that are not fans. Picket is actually pretty balanced, and can adopt a bipedal stance for some periods of time. This comes in handy when navigating crowds, and for doing things with his talons. Obviously, Picket has a talent for singing (how else would he have gotten famous?). He loves singing, but admits he is awful at songwriting and that the other band members write the songs. He also admits he sucks at rapping, but would love to incorporate some rap features in some of The End's songs. I know nothing's making sense For tonight let's just pretend =Relationships= |-|The End Members= Arpeggio: Arpeggio....is a challenge. While Picket holds a profound distaste for her attitude and all-around aura of discontent, he still finds her attractive, and has made it a goal of his to go out with her at one point. He knows this is as difficult as trying to fly to the moons, but he loves a challenge, and Arp is just that. He appreciates her contributions to the band (though he would appreciate them much more if she was less of a snob about it), though he finds her love of electronic music to be weird for someone who wanted to be in an alternative rock band.... Chervo: Chervo is Picket's number one target. He thinks she's incredibly attractive, talented, and all-around awesome. He rarely even tries to hide his attempts at advancing in hopes of it being so obvious she has no choice but to notice him. He would love to date her because she seems so fun and energetic and such, but doesn't really think a very long-term relationship with her would hold up well. He thinks her guitar playing is great, and her backup vocals are much appreciated. He loves doing acoustic duets with her (and also loves how much it annoys Arp), and thinks she's an irreplaceable member of the band. Flurry: Flurry is one of the few girls Picket hangs out with that he isn't very attracted to. It's not that she's ugly or anything (far from it, actually), but he thinks of her as more of a friend or sister than someone he could be romantically attracted to. Of course, that could always change, but as of now they've got more of a platonic love. Picket thinks her violin skills are awesome, and loves how it gives their band a unique edge. He thinks she's a very core member of the band, and is kind of like the glue of the group. Jaeger: Picket absolutely adores annoying Jaeger. He makes it his daily goal to tick the SeaWing off, and usually does stupid little pranks and such to get on his nerves. Jaeger often calls him an immature dragonet, and Picket always just laughs and runs away: thus confirming his observation. As much as he is fun to annoy, he still respects the drummer, and thinks he's very talented. He also holds a little bit of fear of Jaeger, since he knows that he has a tendency of "not being able to take a joke" and snapping; but of course, that would never stop Picket from being the ***hole he really is. |-|Other= Apis: Apis is a huge fan of Picket, and of course, the SandWing greatly appreciates it. He hasn't really had too much time to get to know Apis, but would love to get to know them a little better; they seems very interesting to be around. Aqua: Arsine: Arsine, fellow singer in an alt/rock band, is proving very hard to get to Picket. He thinks she's super cool, and would love to have a relationship with her, but she continually resists his advances. They often see each other at the huge concerts like Warp Tour, and each time Picket will try to start something, however, Arsine usually either just friendzones him or blatantly ignores him. Picket can't help but be a little offended at her distaste, but can never resist a challenge and will continue to pursue Arsine until he wins. He also recognizes her and Alter Ego as a rival and a threat to his band, which is another reason he's so determined to make more-than-friends with Arsine. While they obviously aren't in a heated competition or a bitter rivalry or any of that sort of thing, Picket still wishes they were completely behind The End. Cam: BECAUSE OF SPOILERS Eversong: Eversong is the receptionist for Picket's favorite hotel (The Bagel), and he sees her quite often while he floats around Pyrrhia. He thinks she's very helpful, cheery, and very good at what she does. He is often the room she spends the night in, and Picket will always gladly oblige. He views her as more of a "fun night" than a real contender for a long-standing relationship, but still enjoys his stay at The Bagel. Fiona: Baby, this is what the night is for I don't wanna stop so give me more =Trivia= *His favorite holiday is New Years :::He always hosts a massive New Years party at his large house in the Sand Kingdom; all the big names of Pyrrhia are invited to attend, but the security is very limited, and it wouldn't be hard to sneak in. These parties Picket throws tend to last very long, and can cause a little friction with the local authorities. *His favorite color is gold *He is notorious for smuggling sparklers and such in his coat pockets, and is often called aside before public appearances to have his pockets checked :::because of this, he has gotten more and more creative on where he can pull sparklers from. *He can function on very little sleep, and is known to go a few days on only a few hours of sleep. Midnight memories; baby you and me Stumbling in the street: singing, singing, singing, singing =Gallery= Cheebpicket.png|cheeb Just do it, do it, do it, do it Category:Luster's Crap